Saw VIII
by Zommbieboy
Summary: This is my version of how Saw 8 should be, if they make it. Rated T, but may go up to M. Rate and Review please, also I have ANOTHER Saw story, that im writing as well, called "Saw: Play By the Rules"
1. Bobby's Final Choice

**Hello people reading this. This story is my version of how Saw 8 should be made, and it is sort of written in the form of a script.**

**I do not own Saw..but I wish I did...and** **I do not own the Saw Franchise. But I DO own most of the events, and a few of the the characters in THIS story.**

**Rate and Review please?**

As the scene opens, we hear Joyce's and Bobby's screams from the ending of Saw 7 as the starting credits are rolling.

During the credits, in cuts, we see Bobby, fall to the ground having a breakdown over the loss of his wife, and he is still in the asylum.

In the same room that Bobby is in, a door opens on the wall, with the red line leading to it. Bobby stands up, struggling to keep control over his emotions.

Before he walks out of the room, he takes off his wedding ring, and says the words "I'm sorry Joyce" as he places the ring on the ground in front of the Brazen Bull.

We then see Bobby stumble out of the door that opened, and behind him in the previous room we see the television gone static, and the two hooks and chains, and we also see the glow of large flames and smoke.

The room he enters is pitch black.

The door behind him slams shut and he turns around because it startled him, and he sees that the door says "S.U.R.V.I.V.E.?".

Then he hears the muffled sounds of a woman's voice in the room with him.

We see a television come on with John, , saying "Congratulations Bobby, you survived, however you failed your game. Now, because of your actions you WILL 'Embrace every day as if it is your last' without your wife. Your actions led to her demise. However, every person deserves a chance at salvation. Before you is a woman you have soaked in your lies. "

The red curtain rises and we see a woman in a chair with an X painted on her forehead, and a gun facing her. She has a gag in her mouth. We then see the flashback to the book signing of the woman named Sara (without an 'h')

"This is your final test... Consider it a second chance. This test will prove if you are willing to truly call yourself a 'Survivor' after the damages you have caused to the lives of my previous test subjects and to many others.

Lights turn on outside the room they are in to reveal the other survivors sitting in chairs as they were in the support group, with the words 'He Helped Me' written on the glass in front of each one of them, and a television revealing they have been watching him go through his test the entire time. Also 7 lights behind the survivors turn on revealing all seven meanings to SURVIVE from Bobby's book.

"The gun facing Sara contains one bullet, you must choose if the gun fires facing her, or the gun fires facing you. If you wish the gun to shoot her, taking away an innocent woman s life, than nothing needs to be done on your behalf. However if you wish to take your own life instead, then you must place yourself in her position. You must sit in the chair and close the metal collar around your throat. Then you must press the button before you. Once the button has been pressed, you cannot change your decision. (John chuckles with a grin) It s amazing; the things that people do just to have money. Who would have guessed that one little lie could lead to all of this? You have 30 seconds to decide if you wish to let an innocent woman die, or sacrifice yourself. Make your choice."

A timer starts to beep in the corner so that Sara can see it. She begins to scream, but her screams are muffled by the gag.

Bobby: "I m so sorry Sara...I'm going to make this right.

Realizing it would be useless to go on living right now, considering he had just lost everything because of his actions. He was unable to save anybody today, but its time he made the right choice for once.

Bobby sits in the chair, closes the collar and we hear mechanical sounds as it closes, locking his head in place.

He then presses the button and the timer stops. A doll rolls in on a tricycle outside of the glass, causing both Bobby and Sara both look in the direction of it.

The doll says "Congratulations Bobby, you passed your final test test" and laughs. The gun slowly twists towards him. He closes his eyes tightly. It locks in place and fires. We see Sara jump when the gun goes off and she lets out a very loud scream. We then see blood and brains splatter across the room and onto the door that says survive. After this, Sara's collar winds off, and the door behind her opens to reveal Dr. Gordon standing in the doorway. He smiles and says "Game Over." Then the words SAW VIII come on the screen.

**I will continue if you guys like it! I have the rest already written, well almost done. Still editing other chapters! But WILL continue if asked.**


	2. Shit Hole

As the words Saw VIII fade from the screen, the scene cuts to two men dragging something across the floor.

As the scene moves on, we can see the two men dragging detective Hoffman down a hall and into the bathroom.

When they get there, they shackle his leg in, and remove their pig masks to reveal Brad and Ryan. They remove the masks, to answer that question that fans all over are wondering about, who the two pig masks were?

Both were breathing heavily, after the task they just accomplished.

As they head out of the bathroom, Brad turns off the light and closes the door. Dr. Gordon is seen walking towards the bathroom.

Both Brad, and Ryan turn to Dr Gordon. "I'll take it from here..." Dr. Gordon says. Brad and Ryan both nod at him, before they leave the sewers.

Dr. Gordon follows them to make sure they leave and then starts walking back to the bathroom.

Hoffman is just awakening, and can only smell rotting corpses, concrete, urine, and dust.

Dr. Gordon opens the bathroom door and the lights turn on one by one. Hoffman then opens his eyes and we see the ending to Saw 7.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU RE DOING? HUH! YOU CAN T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME! FUCK YOU! NO! NOOOO!" Detective Hoffman yells. "Game over." Dr. Gordon says as he closes the door. "NOOOOOO! LET ME THE FUCK OUT YOU MOTHER FUCKER! THIS ISN'T HOW THE GAME IS PLAYED!" Hoffman yells.

Just then, the darkness is illuminated by the static of a television, in the same place that the camera was in Saw 1.

Detective Hoffman looks over to the screen and says "What the fuck?" when he sees that John Kramer appears on the screen.

**"Hello detective Hoffman. If you are watching this tape, then you have broken the rules once more. Your actions led to the death of others, Jill, and now to the death of yourself. You broke the rules from the beginning. Do you consider yourself worthy of your life, seeing how you have overcome the tests I have placed before you."**

We now see flashbacks to the gun chair, and the modified reverse bear trap.

**"Welcome to your final test. You take pleasure in seeing my test subjects perish. So today, you will witness the final pieces of my puzzle. One final game. The rules of this game are simple. All you have to do is watch the game take place, as you have watched the other games take place. If manages to pass his test, then you will be set free. However, the cost for your salvation results in going to prison for the rest of your life. But if he fails...then you will be left here to die. Your life is out of my hands detective." **The television goes static.

"Fuck..." he says as he looks around the room to see if he can find a way to escape, aided by the light from the television.

After trying to pull off the chain once more, he looks around for anything he can use, but he cannot find anything.

The television comes on again to reveal Dr. Gordon. Hoffman turns his head quickly towards the screen.

**"How does it feel to be on the other side of the table detective? To be caught up in your own game again, a game that you can't cheat your way out of? You sabotaged Amanda's test. You thought you were the only one who knew? In a way, you aided in her test Giving her something to go up against. However, you still broke the rules of the game. Let s see if you can follow the rules this time. In your pocket is a tape player. In your other pocket is a tape explaining your game. Press play to find out the rules of our game." **Dr. Gordon says as the television goes static once more.

Hoffman searches his pocket, and finds the tape recorder, the tape, and a flashlight. He shines the light on the tape recorder to see that there is a tape already inside that says "Play Me", along with the one in his pocket.

He presses play.

**"Hello detective. You probably never thought you would hear the last of me, did you. I'm making this tape as my final words to you. I will kill Lynn...but not to satisfy you. But because some secrets, are better left buried. However, every choice has its punishments. The game you are in right now symbolizes the consequences for your actions, and you will be left here to die. You told me once, that you didn't need a test...But both I, and Dr. Gordon disagree. Consider yourself, Dr. Gordon s test subject. It's time for you to come face to face with a game, rather than be the one to watch it take place. Payback's a bitch...isn't it detective?"**

Said Amanda's voice on the tape.

**ONCE AGAIN, I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY IF ASKED! I DO HAVE SOME SICK TRAPS, AND SOME MAJOR PLOT POINTS, AND THEY WILL PROBABLY END THE SAW FRANCHISE, FROM MOVING ON TO A 9TH FILM, BUT WHO KNOWS? MAYBE IT WILL, MAYBE IT WONT.  
**


	3. Cindy

**Side Notes: **

**Sorry for the wait everybody! My old internet committed suicide, but I got new internet today!**

**I promise you all that the chapters WILL get a lot longer, and I will go back and edit them to make them longer as well! Ive just been busy with my other story "Saw: Play By The Rules" Which will have one more chapter, ending the story. That will also mean that this story will be updated faster, because I will be able to edit the chapters more (yes they are already written) Plus I am breeding new ideas every day for traps, that haven't been used, so expect some new things that you haven't seen in any saw story/film!**

**Thanks to all who read this.**

**and thank you to: Arlena4815162342 for your reviews!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Every Saw film/story is not complete without a beginning trap, at the start of the movie, usually after the credits, so here it is!

The last thing that Cindy remembered, was coming home from Ballet class. It was late, the moon was full, and the streets were empty.

She remembered getting into her car, but instead of driving away, someone from the back seat grabbed her and stuck a needle into her neck, which caused her to pass out.

Cindy woke up on a cold floor. The room was musky, and dark. She was not held in place by anything, yet she had no idea of her surroundings.

"What the fuck? Hello?" She said loudly, only to cough from the amount of dust there was around her.

She began feeling around the space she was in, but still had no idea where she was.

A television came on beside her, causing her to put her hands in front of her face, because of the sudden light.

A doll with red spirals painted on its cheeks turned towards her.

"Hello Cindy. In the past 3 years you have been in the spot-light, as a ballet student. But you, like most people rely on the failure of others in order for you to succeed. You will stop at nothing to make **sure that you win any competition. But I assure you that, today you will be in the spot-light, for the challenge of life or death."**

Cindy became nervous. She had seen on the television about the Jigsaw killings, But everyone thought they were over with, after the death of Jill Tuck, yet nobody knows where Detective Hoffman went. Everyone thought he fled the city.

**"Last year, in a state competition, you placed razor blade's inside the shoes of your competitor, Kristina, ensuring your victory. You made sure she wouldn't be able to win any more competitions. Today, she will have her revenge. In order to escape this room, you must take the same journey she took, on stage, and under the spotlight."**

The lights come on, to reveal that Cindy was in an auditorium, but she was inside a long box, made of glass. In the audience, was Kristina, tied up, in a single chair, watching Cindy.

**"In order to make it out of here alive, you must walk on the same type of razors, that Kristina walked on, or else the platforms you are standing on, will drop, causing a 50 foot free-fall to your death."**

The lights came on, on the stage, pointed on Cindy, to reveal a path or razor blades, embedded into the floor.

Cindy was also in her ballet outfit, and she was barefoot.

**"You have 90 seconds to make it to the other side, or you will die. Every 10 seconds, a plat-form will drop, so I advise that you don't stay on one for long. Let the game begin."**

The television went static, and a large timer lit up on the other end of the path. It began counting down from 90. The door to the section of the box, opened, and the game began. Cindy could hear the platform she was standing on preparing to drop.

She bit her lip and slowly walked onto the razors. She groaned in pain, as they sunk into her feet, as blood trickled down the edges of the razors.

The timer was down to 80 seconds, and the platform behind Cindy released itself.

She got her balance on the blades, and made her way forward. Each sudden move she made, caused the razors to cut deeper into her feet.

After about 4 more seconds, she managed to get to the other platform.

With 70 seconds left, the platform behind her dropped. She bit her lip, because of the pain, and clenched her fists tightly together.

Kristina watched in terror, as Cindy was yelling. Cindy's adrenaline began kicking in, and she made it farther down the path, causing three more platforms to fall.

Only 30 seconds was left on the timer. Cindy moved even faster towards the door that said "Freedom".

With only 13 seconds left, she couldn't go any farther. The pain was just too much to handle, and she had lost too much blood. She took one more look at the timer, and then looked over at Krystina. "I'm Sorry" She said, as the platform dropped, and only one tear fluttered from her left eye.

Kristina watched as Cindy disappeared, with a loud scream, and then a thump, as she hit the ground.

From behind Kristina, a man said the words "Game Over" as he sat up from his chair, hidden by the darkness.

Kristina could hear his cane hit the ground every time he moved. She then heard the door's open, and then close, followed by silence.


End file.
